Gagal Nembak
by Relicca F
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu, Akabane!" "TUH KAN BECANDAANNYA KELEWATAN BANGET! SUDAHLAH, AKU MAU PULANG!" "APAH! Yang bener lo, Asano!"/GaJe. Typo(s). DLDR. Genre nipu. RnR?


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Gagal Nembak © Relicca F**

 **Pairing: Tebak sendiri yah. *author dikubur***

 _ **Warning(**_ **s):** _ **Sho-ai /maybe**_ **. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. GaJe. Tidak ada kejelasan alur.** _ **Typo**_ **(s)**. _**Character**_ **dibuat OOC untuk keamanan (?) cerita. Penuh CAPSLOCK. Penuh dengan PeHaPe. Humor, tapi gak berasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_ **.** Silahkan tekan tombol keluar selagi sempat. Jangan salahkan author apabila setelah membaca ini para Reader terkena katarak, buta, ataupun penyakit mata lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu, Akabane!"

Kedip-kedip.

SPLURT!

Disusul dengan cairan manis -rasa stroberi- menyembur keluar dari rongga mulut surai merah, nyaris mengenai wajah -tampan- sang Ketua Osis jika saja refleknya tidak cepat. Teriakan pun memenuhi bukit sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"APA-APAAN SIH, AKABANE!"

"ELO TUH YANG APA-APAAN, ASANO- _KUN_! KALAU SEDANG BERCANDA JANGAN KELEWATAN DONG!"

"AKU SEDANG TIDAK BERCANDA AKABANE! DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TENGAH HUTAN!"

"EH, NGACA SONO, LO JUGA TERIAK KELES!"

"AKU TERIAK JUGA GARA-GARA SIAPA?!"

"ELO YANG SALAH, BAKASANO! NGAPAIN JUGA NEMBAK SECARA TIBA-TIBA!"

"YA IYALAH, MASA KALAU NEMBAK HARUS DIOMONGIN DULU!"

 _Soalnya kan, kamu gitu orangnya._ –tambah Asano dalam hati. Soalnya kalau disuarakan keras-keras, takutnya Karma ngamuk. (lah, orang anaknya udah ngamuk kok)

"BODO AMAT DAH! NGAPAIN JUGA NEMBAKNYA KE AKU!"

"LAH, KAN YANG AKU SUKANYA KAMU, AKABANE!"

"TUH KAN BECANDAANNYA KELEWATAN BANGET! SUDAHLAH, AKU MAU PULANG!"

"TUNG– OI, AKABANE!"

Dan teriakan itu berhenti saat Karma melangkah pergi dari tempatnya membolos ria, meninggalkan Gakushuu dibelakangnya yang sedang mencak-mencak tidak jelas karena telah ditinggal oleh -mantan- gebetan.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.OWARI~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **A/N:** Minna- _san_ , Reli desu~ Iya, saya tahu kok kalau ini pendek bin aneh Maklum, saya author baru di Fandom ini. _Ne, Ratu Obeng, daku udah naik pangkat jadi author loh~~_ /avaikan. Saya sih niatnya mau buat fanfic untuk #asakaruweeks, tapi apa daya, otak saya tidak bias diajak berkompromi, dan akhirnya saya lebih memilih membuat fanfic gaje ini. Saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya gaje, soalnya authornya juga gaje, saya pun juga punya hape (?) /hubungannyaapa. Kuharap sih CAPSLOCKnya gak jebol.

Apakah reader penasaran kenapa Karma menolak cintanya Gakushuu? Yah, kalau belum tau, pikir aja ndili *melet* *author dibekep* D–Dah lah, dibawah masih ada bonus, jadi, selamat menikmati. Dan sepertinya, Omake lebih banyak daripada cerita sebenarnya /kabur.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.OMAKE~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Setelah ditinggal pergi Karma, Gakushuu pun menuruni bukit sekolah –tempat dia -gagal- menyatakan cintanya ke Karma– dengan muka kusut sekusut-kusutnya. Sesampainya di Gedung Sekolah Utama, Gakushuu bertemu dengan Ren yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hei, Asano, kenapa muka lo kusut gitu. Lo habis ngelihat hantu ya?" Tanya Ren, si poni alay.

Gakushuu menatap datar Ren, masih dengan mukanya yang kusut.

"Sakakibara- _kun,_ coba katakan, apa aku ini tidak tampan lagi?"

Ren mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan pertanyaan Gakushuu yang secara tiba-tiba berbicara tentang penampilan.

"Ya enggaklah, Asano _,_ kalo lo gak tampan lagi, mana mungkin seluruh cewek-cewek _-maupun uke-uke-_ disekitar sekolah suka sama lo. Eh, tapi kok lo tiba-tiba nanya yang begituan?"

Oke, Ren tambah bingung melihat Gakushuu yang menghela nafas. Biasanya kan, Ketos mereka gak begitu? Apa jangan-jangan… Asano-kun nembak cewek, trus si cewek nolak dia? Tapi masa sih ada cewek yang nolak si Ketos?

"Gini, Sakakibara- _kun_ , aku barusan ditolak oleh Akabane"

Tuh kan? Bener apa yang dipikirkan Ren, eh–tunggu, Akabane? Hmm, sepertinya dia kenal dengan marga barusan deh, tapi… siapa yah?

 _ **.**_

 _ **1 detik**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2 detik**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 detik**_

 _ **.**_

"APAH?! Yang bener lo, Asano!"

Ren memegang bahu Gakushuu dan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Temannya ini, si Ketos, nembak Akabane? Gak mungkin deh, soalnya kan…

"Masa lo kagak tau Asano?! Karma kan udah jadi Istri Bapak lo plus Ibu tiri lo!"

"…"

"Tunggu Asano, jangan coba-coba lo lompat dari gedung sekolah, kasihan fans lo pada galau semua! Asano? WOI, ASANO!"

 **End** beneran dah.


End file.
